


Scenes from Chosen Man

by christyimnotred



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Playmobil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyimnotred/pseuds/christyimnotred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreating scenes from Chosen Man using Playmobil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chosen Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681763) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> I'm not sure how many scenes I'm going to do. Any suggestions will be greatly accepted!

Marcus and Esca meet for the first time - Chosen Man.

 

 


	2. The Hunter

The hunter threatening Marcus while Esca tries to get them out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca reports to Marcus in his tent for the first time.

 


	4. Esca teaching Marcus to use the bow

 

 


	5. It's Much Better This Way

 

"When Marcus' lust-fogged head clears just enough for him to figure out what is going on, he is lying on his back and Esca is perched on his chest, smiling down at him, holding Marcus' wrists together and down against the earth above Marcus' head with both of his hands. Marcus' first thought is that this is no kind of wrestling hold and he could throw Esca off in an instant. Then Esca smiles down at him, a smile with too many teeth. There is something strangely knowing in his bright, laughing eyes, and the rest of Marcus' thoughts flee.

"That was a fine effort, as I said," Esca murmurs. "But it's much better this way, don't you think?"

Esca leans closer, pressing Marcus' wrists harder against the ground, and Marcus can see now that Esca's eyes are starting to go dark—odd, in the sunshine. And of course it is not better this way; that is a ridiculous thing for Esca to say. Esca cannot even hold him. He could push Esca off in an instant. He should. This is absurd and disgraceful; it is as if the man is trying to mock him.

"I don't think so," Marcus says. The question is almost too obvious—why in the world would he think this better than him winning?—but he asks it anyway. "Why is this better?"

Infuriating as ever, Esca only grins again, and Marcus flexes his wrists up against Esca's grasp, only to be stopped by Esca's hands. He could break Esca's grip right now. He wants to be free. He wants to be in charge again. Of course he wants that.

Esca whispers the reply like he is giving up a secret. "Because, Aquila, I'm in control."

And everything Marcus thought he knew about himself burns away in one hot rush of pure need."

-Chosen Man

 


	6. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus punishes Esca and then visits him in the med tent.


End file.
